Super Mash Brothers: The Dangerous Things
by Princess Epona
Summary: Link is holding a house party at his house. 3 people come in who are they why is one big & the other 2 small. All these question will be answered if you just read the story.
1. Party at Links house

Super Mash Brothers: The Dangerous Things Behind the Scenes  
  
Disclaim: We don't own SMBM. Not yet or any thing else.  
  
Super Mash brothers house Party-  
  
Navi: Yeah I can't believe are sell have gone up I wonder why.  
  
Link: Navi your not even in this game!!!!!!!  
  
Navi: Shut up! I still love you!!!!!  
  
Zelda: Claim down Claim down. Stupid Fairy.  
  
Samus: Hey Zelda you have a though bubble over your head.  
Zelda: I do?  
  
Kirby: ( grabs needle & pops thought bubble.) I bet it's because of the new people. I wonder what they tastes like?  
  
Zelda: No one is eat any one.  
  
Gannondorf: ( dancing on table) I'm finally free form the realm & I'm going to party likes there's no tomorrow. ( does weird dance shake butt & tries off shirt & shakes butt again)  
  
Girls: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Ness: I'm scared for the rest of my life!  
Link: Don't do that in my house! ( tosses iron boot at Gannondorf, hit him falls & bounces off Kirby & hit ceiling fan & falls to ground) Hey Gannondorf you dead yet????!!! ( Triforce glows & turn into Gannon & still dances on table)  
  
Fox & Falco: Hey guy skittles hot tube is ready!!!!!!!!  
  
Gannon: Skittles ( slow motion while running & turns backs into Gannondorf & jumps into hot tube still with out a shirt.)  
  
Fox & Falco: Darn it we wanted to go first o well.  
  
Link: I'm hungry.  
  
Author #1: Then go eat.  
  
Link: I can't there's no food.  
  
Author #1: You idiot you forgot to by food.  
  
Author # 2: Don't talk to him like that.  
  
Author #3: Yeah,( Author number 2 & 3 tackle Author # 1) Now go it Navi or something. ( Now back to the story)  
  
Navi: ( flying around Link's head)  
  
Link: ( eats Navi)  
  
Y Link: Hey I wanted that stupid head I'm going to go get some nachos or something  
  
Link: You can have the next Navi.  
  
Y Link: Not good enough  
  
Pichu & Pikachu: ( start dancing no table)  
  
Gannondorf: Ok no one cares when small yellow things dance on the table but they care when I do it.  
  
Samus: That because their stomachs aren't hairy.  
  
Navi: Everyone in a circle.  
  
Jigglypuff: Why?  
  
Navi: ( In evil deep voice) Just do it. ( knock on door)  
  
Zelda: Kirby go get the door.  
  
Kirby: Fine I'll go get the door ( gets door 3 mysterious people dressed in black walk in)  
  
Ness: Who the heck are you.  
  
Roy & Marth: Men in black!!!!  
  
Samus: That was uncalled for  
  
Link: That must be the new charters.  
  
Navi: I still love you.  
  
Unknown #1: Wha are you doing.  
  
Link: I don't know ask Navi?  
  
Unknown #2: Hey Link there's a roach on your head.  
  
Link: ( quickly grabs hammer) I got yea ( Hits self in the head) I feel better.  
  
All: Right  
  
Navi: ( says it really creepy ) Spin the bottle. ( all get in circle )  
  
Link: ( spins bottle) Please not Navi please not Navi.  
  
Navi: Please me Please me please me. ( Gannondorf wearing shirt of skittle )  
  
Kirby: Where did you skittles shirt  
  
Gannondorf: The skittle stuck to my body.  
  
End chapter 


	2. The Rain of Gundam!

Super Mash Brothers: The Dangerous Things Behind the Scenes  
  
Disclaim: We don't own SMBM. Not yet or any thing else.  
  
Super Mash brothers house Party part 2 -  
  
When we last left are smashers Link spinned the bottle & Navi was praying it would land on her.  
  
Navi: Please me please me  
  
Link: Please Zelda please Zelda. (bottle slow down lands on unknown charter # 3)  
  
Navi: What!!!!  
  
Link: But he she's short. ( Link walks over 2 what ever it is)  
  
Unknown #3: Well Link I all ways wanted to kiss you but don't you think you're a little old for me.  
  
Link: Who are you.  
  
unknown #1: It's young Zelda  
  
Zelda: They put another me in the game.  
  
Kirby: Why not there's 2 Links  
  
Ness: Yeah  
  
Roy: Gannondorf your turn.  
  
Gannondorf: ( spines bottle) Wheel of Fortune!!!!!! ( wheel of fortune table comes out of no where.) Million rupees or the trip to Hawaii!!! ( wheel slows down & lands on the trip to Hawaii) Yeah Hawaii ( Skittle shirt turns into a Hawaii skittle shirt)  
  
Marth: My turn. ( spines bottle new name appears on broad it say instant death. Evil devil woman appears)  
  
Roy: I guess that's instant death. ( bottle slow down)  
  
Marth: Please not Jiggle puff.  
  
Jiggle puff: Please me please me ( slowly down it lays on dramatic unholy music Instant death she fire evil fire balls of death & kills Marth )  
  
Marth: ( comes back & instant death disappeared & Random Gundam is on broad now)  
  
Pichu: ( spins bottle) Random Gundam Random Gundam.  
  
Link: Pichu what do you think that means.  
  
Pichu: I get a Gundam. ( Bottle stops it landed on Gundam Rose)  
  
Random Gundam Rose: Rose hurricane ( thousands of rose come out in hurricane form & shoot at Pichu in the head)  
  
Pichu: Ahhhhhhhhh it hurts & all I wanted was a Gundam  
  
Kirby: He getting he's but kicked by the weakest Gundam ha ha.  
  
Zelda: Why hasn't the broad changed back.  
  
Gannondorf: Look there a spot on the broad that says normal broad ( Make a witty smart thingy)  
  
Mewtwo: I don't know why are you guy are worried no Gundam can kick my but.  
  
Pichu: Who do you think you are invincible.  
  
Mewtwo: Yes I'm ( uses powers to make it land on normal broad alarm going off)  
  
Alarm: Cheater cheater all Gundams attack cheater ( all random Gundams come & kick Mewtwo but)  
  
Pichu: It's raining Gundam! ( bottle still spinning)  
  
To be continued Mewtwo: Save me save me R&R power. 


End file.
